porque EL
by EmmaDeLaRosa
Summary: Bella la persona mas sentimental y Edward el mas FRIO que pasara cuando e conoscan y esten junrtos BxE
1. Chapter 1

Al DIABLO con Edward

Soy Isabella Swan tengo 17 años, tengo dos tíos maravillosos Carlisle y Esme, ellos me adoptaron cuando yo tenia 10 años ya que mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de transito, pero mis tíos no tenían dinero como mis padres, así que cuando me fui a vivir con ellos yo no tenia dinero, ya que mis hermanastros se paliaron todo lo que había dejado mi padre Charlie, así que desde pequeña tuve que aprender como ganarme la vida, mi tía no tenia un trabajo muy estable, ella trabaja como ama de llaves en una residencia y mi tío Carlisle es el chofer de esa familia.

Un día mi tía llego muy contenta por que en la casa donde ella trabaja necesitaban una muchacha que les ayudara a los hijos de los dueños así que mi tía me recomendó y al día siguiente fui para tener mi primera entrevista de trabajo y así fue como conocí a la señora Masen, cuando la vi se me hizo hermosa, pero muy frívola e hipócrita, pero ya que, ella es la patrona así que la tendría que aguantar.

Cuando llegue a casa solo le dije a mi tía Esme que conseguí el empleo y que al día siguiente empezaba. Y ella solo me felicito y me dijo que mas vale que tuviera paciencia con los hijos de la señora. Y así fue como llego el gran día

Bueno ahora me encuentro parada enfrente de la puerta de los Masen, nerviosa y pensando que es lo que me espera cuando entre a esta casa, así sin más entre. Para mi sorpresa la casa era hermosa, al igual que el exterior, pero ya tenia que poner en orden mis ideas y ponerme a trabajar así que lo primero que ice, fue ir a la cocina con mi tía Esme y ella solo me saludo y me dio el uniforme con el que trabajaría, pero aparte mi tía me enseño las recamaras de las muchachas ya que me tendría que quedar, así que esta casa seria como mi segundo hogar

Así fue como me cambie, no me gustaba la falda estaba muy corta, bueno para mi, así fue como empecé mi trabajo hasta que escuche a mi tía

-Bella es hora que le lleves el desayuno al joven Edward –me dijo mi tía dándose prisa

-Ya voy - solo le conteste eso.

Así fue como agarre la charola y le pregunte a mi tía donde estaba la recamara del joven Edward, ya que mi tía me dijo por donde, empecé a subir las escaleras y ya cuando localice la puerta la toque, pero nadie contestaba, así que sin pensarlo, entre, para mi sorpresa la recamara era hermosa de un color azul marino y muy amplia, al pensar que no había nadie, entre mas de lo que debí y empecé a ver las estanterías del joven para mi sorpresa tenia mucha música y música que a mi me gustaba, pero mi corazón paro cuando oi una puerta abrirse y no era precisamente la puerta de entrada sino la del baño de la recamara.

Solo escuche un -¿Quién eres?

Cuando voltee, pensé que estaba viendo a un Dios pagano en su gloria, el muchacho que estaba observando era definitivamente PERFECTO con un hermoso cuerpo definido, sus cabellos de color bronce y sus ojos del color de una de las piedras mas hermosas del mundo, unas esmeraldas verdes. Al ver que el muchacho me volvió a preguntar, regrese a mi realidad.

Amm, soy Isabella, joven soy la nueva muchacha- dije todavía en mi mudo, DIOS no podía dejar de mirarlo.

A ya veo, eres la sobrina de Esme?- me pregunto con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

Si joven- dije otra vez balbuceando y poniéndome roja como siempre, ay odio ser tan blanca.

Bueno ¿a que viniste o te quedaras a parada ahí todo el día?- me dijo algo grosero y enojado

A si, vine a dejarle el desayuno- dije todavía, y al verme al espejo que tenia enfrente, DIOS me dio mas vergüenza como podía estar ya tan roja.

Esta bien, ya te puedes retirar y gracias- me dijo, pero cuando me lo dijo mi corazón empezó a dar saltos.

Así fue como me retire y me fui directo a la cocina donde estaba mi tía Esme, cuando baje estaba nerviosa. Cuando mi tía me vio, me dijo- sobrina, tienes fiebre? y yo solo negué y así mi tía, me pregunto- Le llevaste el desayuno al joven? – Yo solo asentí, y se dio cuenta que estaba ruborizada y me dijo

Bella, como se te izo el joven Edward?- me pregunto con una liguera sonrisa en sus labios.

Am, guapo- lo dije agachando mi cabeza

Ay Bella, jajá no eres la primera, no te preocupes todas las demás muchachas, también piensan eso de el, solo que algunas son mas explicitas.- me lo dijo indignada- así que no te preocupes solo no te le quedes viendo cuando baje o cuando te pida algo.

Así fue como le dije- Tiaaa!!!!, POR DIOS no me gusto solo se me iso atractivo.

Y dime sobrina como te trato cuando le fuiste a dejar el desayuno?. – Asi fue como le conte todo y le conté como me contesto y todo lo que vi.

Mi tía solo me dijo. – Bella no te preocupes, el joven Edward es muy delicado con sus cosas, a la próxima solo no toques nada. Yo solo pude asentir.

Así, paso mi primer día , de trabajo nunca vi a la señora, me imagino que estaba de viaje a algo, y tampoco volvi a ver al joven Edward, asi fue como el dia fue lento hasta las 12 de medio dia que se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi tia sobre el joven Edward.

Tia, ¿Cómo es el joven Edward?- mi tia solo pudo reir

Bueno, que quieres que te diga del joven, el joven es muy especial, es muy callado y muy reservado con lo va a decir, ami nunca me a tratado mal, la que nos grita es la señora, pero el nunca, la verdad creo que el es el mas educado de esta casa.

Yo solo pude asentir, y preguntarle, mas cosas asi fue como tia me empezó a contar mas de el, de aquel dios pagano que había visto por la mañana.

Bueno mira el joven tiene 19 años, estudia música y es muy bueno, peor muy reservado, nunca opina de mas, aparte nunca baja de su recamara, si te diste cuenta, si recamara es muy grande y es por que tiene un hermoso piano, y eso hace todo el día aparte de leer, sabes sobrina tu y el se parecen mucho, solo que el es muy reservado y nunca muestra lo que siente o lo que quiere.- Asi mi tia vio el reloj y me dijo anda sobrina, ve a ver si el joven, quiere comer. Asi, otra vez solo pude asentir.

Cuando fui subiendo las escaleras mi, corazón volvió a retumbar, yo solo me sentía nerviosa, ay DIOS por favor no me quiero poner roja, rogué para mi misma.

Asi fue como toque de nuevo, y solo escuche un- Pase.

Así fue como otra vez sentí ruborizarme, Dios por que el joven me asia sentirme asi.

Aaaa, compermiso joven, a me mando mi tia para decirle, que si bajara para comer?- Asi solo el se paro y se acerco a mi y yo poniéndome mas roja solo me dijo-Dile que no tengo hambre peor muchas gracias.

Aaa,-asi empece a balbucear de nuevo, dios que vergüenza, a.. si.. retiro en..ton…cess-asi fue como me fui otra ves como un tomate.

Asi baje las escales y fui directo a la cocina- Amm, tia el joven Edward no tiene hambre.

Asi mi tia me voltio a ver y me dijo, sobrina te llevare al hospital, estas demasiado roja.

A tia no te preocupes, no es nada le volvi a decir a mi tia.-Bueno esta bien confio en ti.

Y asi paso la tarde, y asi me quede solo en la casa, por que mi tia se iva apartir de las 5 y asi se hizo de noche y como bi que nadie necesitaba me fui a a mi cuarto y tome una ducha y como no tenia mucha ropa, solo me puse un short y una camisa semi rota,alcabo quien me vería.

Y asi me quede dormida como a las 10 de la noche ya que el joven Edward ya no bajo, asi que me dormi, pero a la mitad de la noches siempre me despierto y quien sabe por que pero ya que fui a la cocina para tomar agua, pero para mi sorpresa me tope con alguien pero no le vi cara solo sentí su cuerpo enfrente de mi, pero para mi sorpresa no vi qien era solo sent que me tomaron por la cintura y me aparte bruscamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cuando sentí, esas manos que me tomaron por la cintura, para apartarme, pero algo en mi, me hacia desear que esas manos misteriosas, no me soltaran, pero, como nunca pude ver quien era, ya no le tome importancia y así fue que tome mi vaso de agua y me fui a acostar de nuevo.

EdwardPOV

Estaba recostado en mi cama, sin pensar, solo meditando, sobre lo que paso hoy, bueno hoy vi a la nueva muchacha, que al parecer se llama Isabella, bueno pues el nombre le queda muy bien ya que, cuando la vi pensé que había visto al ángel de todas mis poesías y en verdad que Esme tenia razón siempre hablaba de lo hermosa que es su sobrina pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto, peor valla que Esme no la describió bien le faltaron demasiados detalles, como el hermoso cabello color caoba, sus ojos color chocolate que asían que me derritiera con cada miraba que me lanzaba y su esbelta figura que me hacia desearla, pero otra cosa que no menciono fue que esta muchacha, se ruborizaba mucho, jajaja eso me hace recordar lo que paso en la mañana… y como la sorprendí, me dio tanta gracia verla roja como un tomate, pero ella solo se avergonzaba mas, pero lo peor es que yo también, pero no fue por que la vida, fue por que ella estaba tan nerviosa, pero cuando la mire solo me daban ganas de tocar su piel de seda, pero ya tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, así fue como comencé con la pequeña platica, pero ni fue platica solo fueron ordenes, me sentí mal por como le conteste, pero así debía de ser yo soy el patrón y ella la sirvienta.

Y asi paso toda la tarde, ya no volví a bajar, hasta ya casi la madrugada por que ya estaba harto de estar, encerrado, a parte mis padres se habían ido de viaje a nose donde y Jasper, estaba en Londres asi que tenia la casa para mi solo, bueno aparte de Isabella, pero ella ya debía estar dormida, asi fue como baje las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina, para mi sorpresa vi a mi ángel de nuevo, pero con menos ropa, DIOS si había pensado que había visto sus largas y hermosas piernas estaba equivocado, esta vez solo traía un pequeño bóxer y una playera de tirantes semi-rota, DIOS me dieron tantas ganas de TOCARLA y BESARLA, pero Edward en que piensas DIOS crees que esa hermosa criatura se pueda fijar en ti un niño rico y sin escrúpulos por DIOS se realista, pero NO podía dejar de alabarla con mi vista, gracias a DIOS estaba todo oscuro y no me pudo ver, peor YO si la visualizaba y asi espere a que se fuera, pero no pude contenerme tenia que saber como se sentía su piel cuando mis dedos la rozaran, tenia que saber, asi fue como me arme de valor y trate de rozarla, pero no se que paso que ella iba a caer asi que solo como si fuera reflejo la sostuve, por la cintura, pero no toque tela, toque su piel su hermosa piel de seda, que me provocarla sentirla centímetro por centímetro, pero NO ya era tiempo que la alejara, no se de donde saque fuerza y solo la moví, para que ella no me viera, asi fue como me moví rápidamente y asi desaparecí entre las tinieblas de la oscuridad de la casa dejándola con la duda y yo con el deseo de tocarla otra vez.

Asi regrese a mi recamara y me volví a recostar en mi cama, pero nunca pude sacar aquella sensación de mi mente, el poder tocarla, su piel tibia y poder tocar sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando yo pudiera, me hacia sentir feliz, pero a la vez dudoso, pero la verdad el segundo sentimiento no me importo mucho, hasta que me puse a pensar en las probabilidades de que ella se pudiera fijar en mi, aa DIOS pero en que estoy pensando NO me gusta la sirvienta, solo la deseo eso es, solo es eso, pero en mi interior sabia que eso era mentira y asi pase mi noche en vela, solo pensando en Isabella y en el rose que tuvimos hace unos momentos.

Pero no se que pasaba conmigo quería tener a alguien conmigo a una compañía aunque fuera solo par estar y asi fue que fui a buscar a la otra muchacha que se quedaba a Tanya, ya había tenido relaciones con ella, claro esta solo cuando yo quería nunca ella venia a mi recamara ya se lo había dejado muy en claro, que yo no quería compromisos que ella solo era una diversión mas, asi fue que solo la fui a buscar y la lleve a mi recamara donde solo la empecé a besar salvajemente , deseando que fuera aquella DIOSA, pero no, no era ella asi empecé a quitarle el pequeño blusón que traía y empece a besarle el cuello, y a si fui bajando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, solo podía escucharla jadear y asi empecé a desabrocharle el sostén y tome uno de sus pechos para mordisquearlo y asi empecé a sentir que ella, ya me deseaba dentro de ella, pero yo no, yo todavía quería disfrutar de ella, aunque ella no fuera mi DIOSA, y asi descendí hasta sus piernas y las empecé a besar lentamente, hasta hacerla gemir, peor todavía no llegaba a su centro, peor la verdad lo ignore, esa fue la primera vez que no la toque precisamente en su centro asi fue, como la despoje de su ropa y la empecé a penetrar y a si fue primero lento , después ya rápido y con cada una de mis embestidas ella, solo podía gemir mi nombre mas y mas en alto y asi fue como llegue a mi orgasmo y ella al suyo, pero para mi sorpresa no me sentía satisfecho por que simplemente ella no era mi DIOSA. Y asi solo deseándola todavía mas por la noche, me quede dormido pensando en el como podría gozar de estas cosas con mi ANGEL.

BellaPOV

Asi fue que me levante por la mañana, todavía con sueño, pero ya era hora, asi fui directo al baño, para asearme, y rápidamente repase lo que paso la noche anterior y aquel roce que sufri y el roce de aquellas manos que no quería que me soltaran, pero para mi sorpresa nunca supe de quien eran, pero ya que, asi solo tome un baño rápido y Salí rápido para vestirme y seguir con mis labores del dia .

Cuando Sali de cambiarme, fui directo a la cocina y vi a mi tia Esme parada, ahí haciendo el desayuno y me saludo y me pregunto..

Que tal tu noche sobrina?- me miro y después solo conteste

Normal-si claro si normal era sentir que un extraño te tocara la cintura y no dejar de pensar en el es normal pues asi seria.

Mi tia me miraba como si sospechara algo asi fue que yo solo le dije

´Que sucede tia?-lo dije como si no me diera cuenta de sus intenciones

´Am nada sobrina solo te veo un poco extraña-me lo dijo muy seguro, ais que le conteste como pude

´Ay tia no es nada, es solo que como ayer fue mi primera noche sin dormir con ustedes pues me hizo extraño, solo fue eso-trate de disfrazar mi voz y asi loge mi cometido mi tia ya no volvió a tocar el tema.

Cuando Sali de cocina, solo me puse a hacer el que hacer y hacer todo lo encargado por mi tia, asi mi tia solo me llamo y me dijo lo que yo me temia- Bella llévale el desayuno al joven-yo solo pude asentir DIOS, no quería verlo, con solo verlo me ponía colorada dios NO.

Bueno pero no me podía negar es mi trabajo, asi fue que trate de no mirarlo tanto y solo darle su desayuno, y asi otra vez subi las escaleras y volví a tocar la puerta.

Pero nadie de nuevo contestaba, asi que volvi a hacer la tontera de ayer volver entrar sinque me dijeran que entrara.

Pero, para mi gran sorpresa el joven estaba en su cama, semi-desnudo solo lo cubria por las piernas una pequeña, asi fue como me di cuenta que no estaba solo, estaba con Tanya mi compañera, de trabajo, peor tanto fue mi shock que deje caer la bandeja y con ella surgió un gran estruendo de platos rotos, así fue como el joven despertó y me vio, yo solo estaba pasmada y solo sentí que estaba en el lugar y tiempo equivocados asi fue como solo le dije al joven.

Perdon mi intromisión joven.-asi fue como me Sali del cuarto con lagrimas desbordando de mis ojos.

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, jajaja es mi primer lemmon el de Edward & tanya perdón por que no fuera de bella & de Edward pero esto tiene que ir lento, bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos a la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

No podía creerlo, el joven ahí recostado entre sabanas y Tanya mi compañera, al verlos solo pude sentir un vacio en mi estomago y una decepción muy grande, pero tanto fue mi shock que deje caer la bandeja, y asi solo pude ver al joven despertarse y mirarme con ojos llenos de ¿culpa?, bueno si lo fuera que, ni que sintiera algo por mi.

Para esto solo levante la bandeja y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, con permiso joven, asi fue como el joven solo asintió y yo Sali del cuarto con mis rodillas doblándose y mis ojos inundados de lagrimas sin razón, no se que me pasaba, solo me sentía mal, desgastada y con un gran ollo en el pecho, bueno sea lo que sea ya no importaba, como pude me pare y seguí las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo y volver a tirar mis lagrimas, como pequeñas gotas que no dejaban de caer, no se como me las seque y fui a la cocina a donde estaba segura, di gracias a dios al ver que mi tia no estaba en la cocina asi, solo me fui a mi recamara y volvi a llorar y a llorar y de ahí no Sali hasta en una media hora o mas, ya no conté el tiempo solo quería llorar, por algo que la verdad no valia la pena.

EdwardPOV

Solo escuche algo caer muy fuerte en el piso, fueron que? Unos pedazos de vidrio, o que bueno no me importo solo desperté y abri mis ojos y nunca pude creer lo que estaba viendo enfrente de mi era Isabella, y me miraba con cara de tristeza y desesperación, pero no sabia por que, hasta que vi a la persona que estaba a mi lado, DIOS ai estaba Tanya junto a mi revuelta en las sabanas, como se me pudo olvidar que pase la noche con ella y asi solo me le quede viendo a Isabella, y asi paso el segundo mas largo de mi existencia, hasta que ella solo opto por lo mas seguro y solo dijo Compermiso joven, y asi solo como por automático asentí.

DIOS, me sentía tan mal, peor por que, como podía averme visto Isabella con Tanya dios me siento tan estúpido, pero ya tenia que arreglar esto, pero como, peor yace primero lo primero, asi que.

Tanya, muévete ya es de mañana y es tarde-ella solo se empezó a mover y a enredarse a mi.

Tanya, te dije que movieras-me estaba molestando, aparte estaba nervioso, nose enojo a mi mismo.

Ay Edward, que te pasa ayer no parecías con ganas de dejarme?- me dijo besándome en loslabios.

Tanya, te dije que ya te quites y te vallas-DIOS estaba tan moleste, pero no con ella sino conmigo mismo.

Bueno,Bueno niño, me voy- asi solo se paro y se puso su bluzon y se fue.

Asi yo también me pare y me puse mi pantalón para dormir y me fui directo a la ducha, donde necesitaba una FRIA, para poder tener mis ideas en orden, asi fue me meti y empecé a meditar todo, hasta como llegaría a la cocina , para decirle a Isabella, lo que paso, pero espera por que le tengo que dar explicaciones a esa muchacha que la desee como mujer no significa que tenga que quererla, ay Edward cada vez estas pero.

Solo cerré las llaves y rápidamente sali del baño y me puse algo casual un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros azules con negro y me revise en el espejo para ver mi cabello, pero al parecer todo estaba bien, asi fue como baje escaleras y fui a la cocina para ver si estaba Isabella, ahí peor para mi sorpresa solo estaba Esme.

Hola, Esme-dije casualmente como siempre que la veía.

Bueno días joven Edward-me dijo con una sonrisa, Esme siempre me recibía con sonrisas y buenas expresiones.

Oye, Esme y tu sobrina-pregunte de la manera mas casual y poco entrometida que pude

A, Bella, creo que esta en su cuarto joven, creo que se sentía mal- con que le dicen Bella bueno no le queda mal, pensando que es una DIOSA y un ANGEL.

A, OK-dije caminando.

Y asi Esme me pregunto algo que me puso nervioso, ¿para que la busca joven?- i yo solo pude decir. A no, para nada es que como no la veía, se me iso raro.

A, ok, pero si necesita algo joven no duce en pedírmelo- asi me fui de la cocina dándole las gracias a Esme.

Como pensé ya, no vi a Bella, ahora e dire Bella, la tuteare y como la deseo tanto, tratare de traerla a mi cama, DIOS la deseaba tanto, mas que a ninguna mujer que alla conocido.

Y asi espere toda la tarde para poderla volver a ver.

BellaPOV

Me dolia horrible la cabeza no se cuanto tiempo estuve, llorando, pero balla que fue mucho tiempo, bueno ya Isabella, que te sucede por que lloras por ese tipo que se ve que se acuesta con todas y solo para que el tenga un poco de placer, el no merece tus lagrimas y tu malestar.

Asi me pare de mi cama, y cuando iba saliendo de mi cuarto, me encontré con una de las personas, con las que menos me quería encontrar y ella era Tanya.

Bella-me dijo cuando iba saliendo de mi cuarto

Mande-dije yo en voz baja.

Bella, por favor no le digas a la señora que me viste con Edward- me quede perpleja tener que quedarme callada, bueno por que no mejor asi no tendría peleas con nadie.

A, claro Tanya, de mi no saldrá nada-lo dije casi escupiendo las palabras.

Ay, Bella es que si supieras lo que es tener a Edward en tu cama, es lo mejor, que puede haber en este mundo- me empezó a decir y yo empecé a maldecir el momento en el que yo le tenia envidia a ella.

A si, jaja por que lo dices-DIOS por que dije eso, no puede ser que yo tenga curiosidad por lo que hacen en privado.

A Bella, es que Edward es todo un hombre, si me entiendes verdad-Obio que te entiendo IDIOTA, dios de donde Sali toda esta rabia- Es que Bella cuando te toca, es asi como lo mas inexplicable que hay, te juro que solo por que me acuesto con el, por pura diversión, sino ya me hubiera casado con el- Que que, fue lo que dijo diversión.

DIVERSION??-dije yo como si fuera una mala palabra.

Ay, Bella que pensabas que yo le gusto a Edward, obio no, ya llevo como un año estando con el y solo estoy con el cuando el me busca, el se a acostado con todas nosotras, por eso el uniforme es cortito y el asi te ve bien, mira sabes quien es Lauren verdad-me acorde de ella, ella viene los sábados y domingos.

Si, si se.-dije como si no me importara.

Bueno, ella pasa, las noches con el los fines de semana y ella dice que esos días es mejor.- espera que asco, dios todavía no conocía a Edward y ya me daba asco.

Pero Tanya, por que estas con el si solo es diversión?-lo dije casi asustada.

Bella-me dijo- No lo se, esque tenerlo, cerca que te toque, es asi como sentirse la mujer mas hermosa y afortunada del mundo.

Aaaaa-respondi yo.

Bueno, Bella ya veras que pronto caerás ante los encantos del joven, créeme no te arrepentirás de nada de lo que hagas con el.-y así solo me quede, no, jamás me acostaría con el.

Pero, tanya, que tiene de bueno ser la de Edward, una noche?- cuando le dije eso solo me miro con una cara de desesperación.

Ay, Bella, deja que el joven se fije en ti y ya veras- y con esas palabras solo se fue dejándome a mi sola con mis pensamientos.


End file.
